King of Clubs
by kokob5
Summary: The Progenitor council desperate to rid the JIDA from Japan contact the king of Ireland... second progenitor Lord Mordekaiser to aid Krul tapes to destroy the organisation. (Rating is subject to change, Gender bending ftw.)


''I wonder how Crowley's been since we last met…'' A figure in a set of armour fit for a fantasy king. Made from the strongest steel, coloured gold, fur neck line, the armour itself consisted a decorative chest plate, pardons and a pair of gauntlets as well as shin guards and a pair of heavy boots the armour itself looked more like it was for decoration rather than protection, all of this was strapped onto a white trench coat of noble ranking vampires, the man himself was 6'1 he had blond hair tied into a pony tail at the back and his face was rather handsome in a rugged way seeing he sported stubble on his face making him look in his late twenties. ''She still owns me for that drink.'' The man says from inside the sports car driving towards Lady Crowley Eusford's personal manner that happened to be a city hall, not as grand as his castle in Ireland but it was still very eye catching to say the least.

''I wonder if Ferid's going to be here as well? Maybe I can finally kick her ass for stabbing me that one time as a joke…'' The man calmly says inside the car pulling up outside of the large city hall making him whistle, it was nice, and probably cozy as well, god he'd swap this for his castle any day, but he needed to take care of some business first. ''I don't think she'll mind.'' The man says to himself opening the large doors and walking in ignoring the two guards at the front who simply stood stone still knowing if they did anything wrong they'd most likely end up dead.

''CROWLEY!'' Crowley pauses at the sound of her name dropping the paper documents in her hand looking at the door with wide eyes. ''Troy?'' Crowley asks herself standing up and walking to the door and opening it to come face to face with Troy making her gasp. ''It's you!'' She shouts excitedly making Troy chuckle. ''It's good to see you as well Crowley, how have you been the last two hundred years?'' Troy asks walking into the room and inspecting it. ''I've been fine, things are rather dull…I've become a 13th Progenitor.'' Crowley says scratching her hair with a smirk as Troy turned around with a surprised look on his face.

''Already? I was a thousand years of age when I became that rank and you're not even past three digits met!'' Troy says in a surprised tone making Crowley chuckle once more as she takes a seat. ''What brings you here lord Mordekaiser?'' Crowley says formally addressing him by his second name making troy sigh and take a seat. ''Can't I just come and say hello to an old friend?'' Troy asks only to get a flat look from Crowley making him sigh. ''Krul has called me here so I decided to stop by to say hello to an old friend first.'' Troy explains making Crowley laugh. ''You're lost aren't you.'' Crowley says cheekily making Troy chuckle. ''Can you blame me?'' Troy asks making both of them enjoy a small laugh again.

''I'll get my car and you can follow me I guess. '' Crowley says finding an excuse to get out of paper work for a while. ''that's grand!'' Troy says standing up and cracking his back and follow after Crowley as she walks out of the room. ''How are Chess and Horn?'' Troy asks making Crowley look back at him. ''There fine both are now 17th Progenitors.'' Crowley says with a small smile feeling proud for them.

''Damn...the new generation are already making me feel old…'' Troy says with a chuckle. ''You're not that old.'' Crowley says as she opens the door to her manor and walks out ''I'm older than Krul, how am I not that old.'' Troy asks with a chuckle making Crowley sigh. ''Well I guess your right old man.'' Crowley says poking fun at Troy making him huff. ''Way to beat a dead horse Crowley.'' Troy mutters getting into his car with a smirk on his face and following after Crowley as she heads towards the vampire's capital in japan.

After a half hour drive ignoring the old speed limits they found themselves at the entrance of the grand capital of Japan. ''Still a mountain?'' Troy asks walking beside Crowley as she exits her car. ''Krul isn't exactly creative when it comes to a capital city.'' Crowley says with a chuckle. ''If she heard you say that you'd be a puddle of blood on the ground you know.'' Troy says making her chuckle nervously. ''Yeah…I know.'' Crowley says as they walk through the large gates of the capital. ''Place looks like crap…'' Troy comments looking at the buildings and the setting, it reminded him of the dark ages and it disgusted him. ''Please do take the lead.'' Troy says making Crowley nod and lead him towards Krul's palace at a slow pace allowing Troy to inspect the rather poorly kept confinement for the children they had 'rescued' during the virus outbreak. ''This place feels more like a prison than a city.'' Troy comments making Krul frown. ''If Lady Tapes heard you say that she wouldn't be pleased…'' Crowley comments making Troy chuckle. ''Let her be unpleased, this 'city' is atrocious it's basically a prison and I'll be sure to tell her.'' Troy says waving a hand as they enter Krul's palace as the guards bowed.

''Seems they're expecting us.'' Troy comments making Crowley chuckle. ''More you expecting you.'' Crowley counters making him shrug. ''Maybe so but it's always fun to have company.'' Troy says grabbing Crowley as she stopped and pulling her into the assembly room ignoring her protests.

''Lord Mordekaiser? You dare bring a low ranking Progenitor within these halls?'' Krul asks glaring at Troy as he enters dragging Crowley with him much to the amusement of the other progenitors watching from the holo-screens and her embarrassment. ''Oh please it won't kill you for me to bring some company.'' Troy says with a shrug. ''So why am I here Krul tapes?'' Troy asks standing in the middle of the room. ''The council has seen it fit that you be moved here temporarily to deal with the increasing problems of the human faction known as the JIDA.'' Krul explains flatly making Troy frown.

''No.'' Troy states making Krul blink before anger comes to her features. ''Excuse me?'' Krul asks thinking he may have stuttered. ''No, I'm not moving to this back wash of a nation, I'm already having enough problem with the United kingdom's attempts to claim my little nation.'' Troy says looking at the other members of council. ''This is an order from the council you can't say no to it.'' Urd 2nd Progenitor and leader of Russia speaks making Troy sigh. ''Would it hurt you to give me lee-way brother? Or are you still jealous that I was fathers favourite?'' Troy challenges making Urd glare at him.

''Are you challenging me?'' Urd asks making Troy chuckle. ''Of course I am, I'll fight you anytime you want, Ireland does need new boarders and Russia does sound rather fitting for the king of kings.'' Troy says with a grin on his face as the other members of the Progenitor council look on worried, hell Crowley could even Krul was starting to get worried. ''Your army might be bigger than mine Urd but mine is far better trained and prepared for a war.'' Troy states making Urd frown knowing it was the truth. ''I think that's enough, we're here on official business not a war meeting.'' Lest Karr says making Troy sigh. ''Alright, alright.'' Troy says looking back at Krul.

''I can't stay I'm busy dealing with Father at the moment.'' Troy states shocking the council causing most to stand in shock. ''You've seen him?'' Krul demands making Troy nod. ''Yes, slippery bastard almost killed me the moment I laid eyes on him, why do you think I'm seven weeks late? I had to pull myself out of the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean first.'' Troy explains his reason of being late making those present eyes widen.

''But…if Krul was willing to…Oh I don't know arrange some form of bargain...then maybe I'd stay for a little bit and deal with some pests…'' Troy speaks up in the silence making the Progenitor council share nods and Krul to sigh. ''I'll be willing to let you keep whatever you obtain from the JIDA after you've crushed them. ''Krul speaks making Troy smirk. ''Now I like the sound of that! very well Krul tapes I am yours to command.'' Troy says bowing on one knee shocking the council at what they saw. ''What is on your back Lord Mordekaiser?'' Krul asks. ''A present father left me.'' Troy says standing back up and placing the small box onto the ground. ''I think it's a nuke actually.'' Troy states making Krul chock on air. ''Then get rid of it!'' Krul shouts standing up making Troy shrug and open the box. ''Oh hey it's a-'' Troy is cut off as a small projectile impales his head making him head fly backwards. ''Ow.'' Troy says after a second of silence and pulls the metal object out and inspects it.

''Lord Mordekaiser your wound his not healing.'' Crowley speaks up making Troy touch his eye only to find it still a mess. ''Oh that sneaky bastard…'' Troy says a large smirk on his face as he tastes his own blood. ''Demon magic, how original.'' Troy says throwing the box away causing it to break into bits. ''Now if you'll excuse me council…I must go clean myself up I've gotten a little bloody.'' Troy states as he turns around and exits the throne room of Krul tapes leaving the council in silence.

''Yeah I don't think this will heal at all.'' Troy says cleaning some more blood from the wound. ''Whatever father did to it it'll stay like this forever I'm afraid, and I'm going to miss my rather dashing looks.'' Troy says to the mirror once more as it finally stops bleeding. ''At least I get to wear a badass eye patch.'' Troy chuckles adding a small amount of sunlight to the dark situation he was in with his eye. ''Crowley! Can you be a dear and fetch me an eye patch?!'' Troy shouts out making Crowley nod and quickly go search for the eye patch.

''Such a nice girl.'' Troy comments as he looks at his now destroyed eye with a frown. ''Shame I lost the eye, it was my good one.'' Troy comments about having to wear glasses at times when reading, he hated the bloody things. ''Back so soon?'' Troy asks hearing the door open only to come face to face with Ferid Bathory who pales pone seeing him. ''Bathory!'' Troy shouts excitedly only for the door to be shut on him making him frown. ''Or not…'' Troy mutters opening the door and grabbing Ferid before she can run away.

''C'mon now I didn't run away when you stabbed me.'' Troy says as Ferid began to sweat bullets. ''L-lord Mordekaiser, it's a surprise to see you!'' Ferid says turning to Mordekaiser only to scream out looking at his angry look and his missing eye only added to his fear factor. ''EEK!'' Ferid squeaks out suddenly on the other side of the hallway making Troy chuckle. ''Ferid don't run away from me little lady!'' Troy says quickly chasing after Ferid who opted to run rather than stay.

''I-im safe…'' Ferid says to herself as she closes the door and turns…and comes face to face with Troy. ''Sup.'' Troy says casually making her eyes widen in shock and turn around only for Troy to grab her before she could even open the door. ''Running after you is fun and all but I'd prefare to just chill.'' Troy says pulling a despair filled Ferid away from the door and places her onto a sofa. ''So why'd you stab me?'' Troy asks crossing his arms looking down at Ferid's sweating form. ''Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?'' Ferid asks making Troy raise a brow. ''Seriously?'' Troy asks making Ferid nod. ''I sort…of thought you were a human since you were wearing blue contact lenses…'' Ferid laughs nervously scratching her cheek.

''Alright, I forgive you.'' Troy says making Ferid look at him in surprise. ''Seriously?'' Ferid asks her voice happier than usual. ''Yep.'' Troy says making her release a huge breath. ''Oh my god I thought I'd die…'' Ferid breaths out making Troy chuckle as he takes a seat on the bed in the room fed up of standing. ''I can be 'Krul' at times but not that bad.'' Troy jokes making both of them share a laugh. ''I hope you haven't been playing your little game recently.'' Troy suddenly says in a serious voice making Ferid frown. ''No not since Krul handed my ass to me on a silver platter…'' Ferid mutters angrily remembering the day she'd been decimated and almost killed by Krul. ''Well it's an improvement.'' Troy says with a shrug as the door opens making him turn to see Crowley walk in. ''Am I interrupting something...?'' Crowley asks looking at Ferid and Troy sitting in the room. ''No, no How about you join us and make it a threesome?'' Troy invites making Ferid choke on air and Crowley to blush and face fault causing Troy to laugh at their reactions.

''Got my eye patch?'' Troy asks making Crowley nod as she gets up from the floor and hands it to him making Troy nod and place it on. ''How do I look?'' Troy asks finishing making Ferid place a hand on her chin. ''I don't know it would be better if it was gold or something, it'd suit your tin man outfit.'' Ferid says with a giggle making Troy sigh. ''Ha-ha, I'm dying with laughter.'' Troy retorts sarcastically making Ferid huff out a small laugh.

''So when are we making a move against the humans you people are having trouble with?'' Troy asks after several seconds of lingering silence. ''That would be in a few days we'll be attacking one of their military strongholds known as Shinjuku.'' Ferid explains making Troy nod. ''So all we need to do is capture this place?'' Troy asks making both Crowley and Ferid nod. ''Fair enough gives me time to practice my rusty sword hand.'' Troy says standing up. ''Now then I'll be seeing you two eventually I'll just go ask Krul for a place to stay.'' Troy says leaving both Ferid and Crowley in silence.


End file.
